


Contentment

by Pslasher



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cold Weather, Domesticity, Multi, No Spoilers, POV Second Person, Schmoop, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pslasher/pseuds/Pslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What time is it,</i> you ask, rolling onto your back to watch them shedding the long day piece by piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [my LJ.](http://pslasher.livejournal.com/21979.html)

You wake when Satchmo leaps off the bed and bounds down the stairs. The sounds of Peter and Neal quietly putting away their coats filters up, and you smile as Neal promises treats and a walk in the park to Satch tomorrow since he wasn’t home all day. Satch barks, and is quickly shushed.

They make their way quietly upstairs and into the bedroom, pointing Satch to his cushion in the corner. There is simply no room on the bed for all four of you.

Peter turns on the soft light in the closet so they can undress. _What time is it,_ you ask, rolling onto your back to watch them shedding the long day piece by piece. Peter looks up guiltily from taking his pants off. _It’s three. Sorry it’s so late honey, we got a lead that we couldn’t pass up, and it may be the key to the whole case._

_You mean you badgered a lead out of our witness,_ Neal teases softly. There is no malice in his voice, and the affectionate way he brushes Peter’s shoulder as he leans over to hang his suit jacket up warms you. He’s confident in your house now, sure of his place in your life.

Neal is the first into bed with you, kissing you softly and pulling you close. His nose is still cold so you cuddle close to warm him, until he wraps a leg around you and startles you with his cold feet. _Cold,_ you protest and wiggle away, turning to Peter sliding into bed on your other side. Neal makes an amused noise and tucks up close behind you, careful to keep his feet away.

Peter settles into bed with a draft of cold air, so you pull the duvet up around your shoulders to trap in the heat. You slip one knee between his, already warm from the flannel pajama bottoms, and settle back into Neal, sighing at the comfort of having both your men back for the night. Peter kisses you too, and strokes your cheek. _Go back to sleep, El. Love you both._

Neal reaches over you to lace his fingers with Peter’s, and you drift off to sleep to his murmured _Love you too._


End file.
